


you and i will always be back then (you and i will always be best friends)

by glumdrops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I think?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Ending, This Is A Really Short Drabble, let them be happy, strictly platonic, theyre best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glumdrops/pseuds/glumdrops
Summary: “forever.” tubbo affirms.tubbo knew nothing lasted forever.or:tubbo and tommy build their hideout - the one that hides them away from the responsibilities they have at too young of an age.(title from time adventure by rebecca sugar)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, they are best friends your honour - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	you and i will always be back then (you and i will always be best friends)

tubbo’s hands ached with the familiar feeling of cramped fingers, itching to take a break. and yet, he continued to build the small spruce cabin, a certain determination filled his chest that sparked a fire; a fire that only tommy, his best friend, could instil in him.

“ugh, this is so much work!”

the brunet only sighed at tommy’s complaints, but not without a small chuckle that rang throughout the air, “c’mon big man, this was your idea, we’re almost done.”

grumbles filled tubbo’s ears, before he heard the familiar loud laugh - the one that startled the wildlife around them, the one that made snow fall from the safety of a tree’s branch, the one that made anyone in close enough proximity rush to cover their poor eardrums. and yet, tubbo loved it. it was an infectious laugh, like a little companion on the loneliest of days. tubbo could never feel lonely with tommy’s laugh around.

“still, i didn’t think it would take this much effort,” tommy frowned after his laughing fit, and tubbo’s lips curled up in amusement at the obviously fake glowering.

the two of them let a small silence fill the air; it was comfortable, neither felt awkward. tubbo looked at his completed work, a feeling of accomplishment bubbling in his chest as he stared at it for a moment. the blond from beside him called out his name, snapping tubbo out of his thoughts so he could give tommy his attention.

tubbo gasped slightly at what he saw, the feeling of accomplishment in his chest morphing into a feeling of pride directed towards his best friend. despite his grumbling, tommy worked hard on the scenery - a bench sat outside the small cabin, lights hanging from the tree and a small jukebox lay in front of wooden bench.

“it looks good, tommy!”

“i know, big t.”

the boys fell into a fit of giggles, both feeling proud of their newfound hangout place. no one else knew where it was, just them, and they were determined to keep it that way.

“let’s stay here forever, yeah?” tommy asks.

“forever.” tubbo affirms.

tubbo knew nothing lasted forever, proven by the flames that engulfed their sanctuary, their safe place; their home. the cabin’s roof was already gone, and the rest of the building was quickly deteriorating, and the lights had long turned into dust while the bench was smoking in the air.

nothing was left. no cabin, no bench, no jukebox, no trees, no tommy.

just a simple sign remain:

_“tommy & tubbo’s secret place!_

_everyone else stay out!”_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting to ao3 so i’m still figuring out the formatting!  
> if anyone is reading this, i’d love some feedback! thanks for reading <3


End file.
